


sometGing

by ToxicElena



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, Supernatural Elements, supernatural ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena





	

They talked. Nobody would pay attention. I left to the kitchen, grabbing the salt and a specific knife. I left back to my room, locking myself inside. I grabbed a candle and a lighter, lighting it. No, it didn't light. I realized the lighter was out of fluid. I tossed it into some corner. Forgotten.

I went back out into the kitchen, grabbing a new lighter. The two were still occupied by each other. I shrugged this off, though.

I entered my room and lit the candle. I sat it onto the floor, grabbing the knife. I carved a sloppy yet somehow good circle in the floor, grabbing the salt. I sprinkled it all around the outside of the circle where I stood. Safe.

I mumbled as I pressed the knife to my wrist, slicing. Letting my blood drip into the center of the circle, I backed away. I chanted lowly, licking away my blood.

I began to hear growls and I smirked. Knew it. I _knew_ I wasn't alone. _I knew it._ I waited, standing in a ready position. Because I was ready for the unexpected.

The growls began to get louder? Maybe. Just a bit. I kept salt sprinkled in my hand, just in case it tried to attack me and it didn't touch the floor. I heard distant growls, focused on me. I saw orbs. Many at that. There was more than one...??

I began to tremble, fear consuming me. What is this? Four orbs stared back into me. Piercing my soul. I stared back into the soulless irises, biting my lip. What if I...

I tossed the salt into the seemingly unblinking eyes and the demons hissed. I got all four? Nice! I watched and tossed more salt onto the violently writhing bodies, watching toxic fumes rise. I grabbed the knife, holding it over the fumes as well as sprinkling it with salt.

After that I yelled verses from the Bible to kill them, which took forever seemingly because they were tough. I fell to the floor on my knees, watching the floor break into a void. The circle of course.

I looked into the void which was possibly Hell, I guessed. It smelled strongly of death and it was dimly yet bright with fire. Upon closer inspection, the sly appeared crimson and it looked more like a rundown abandoned town. Buildings falling apart. Fires in the streets. A town of crime and evil.

I took a step back from the void and chanted more, watching it close up. I sighed in relief. Finally... They were gone... I walked across the room, searching for the broom.

While doing this, the existence of the lit candle slipped my mind. I kicked it, watching it slide across the floor. I gasped, watching the curtains catch fire, the lighter being brought into the mix. My eyes widened for a brief moment, before a ringing filled my ears and a loud, explosive noise echoed in the halls.  
  


"What the hell?!" Patrick and Pete both jumped up from the couch. An explosion noise echoed through the house and their eyes widened. They ran back to the back room, where Mikey's room is- used to be...

Flames erupted from the doorway, the room burning, along with everything it contained. Patrick and Pete could only sit back and watch. Jaws open.

"Wait... M-Mikey?!" Pete screamed. The fire only continued to burn though, a choking smell erupting from it that could only be placed as butane.

"Mikey!" Patrick cried.

"Patrick..?" Both Pete and Patrick's heads shot up to watch Mikey walk out of the flames.

"Wh-what...." Pete murmured confused, yet happy. So undeniably happy. Mikey could have died! But he's alive! "You're alive!" He exclaimed, bringing Mikey into his arms.

"Well of course I am!" Mikey giggled.

"But how? The room exploded... You were in there..." Patrick spoke, confused just as much as Pete was by now.

"Well yea. They have been harassing me forever! I could never get to sleep. But now i can!" Mikey smiled and giggled cutely.

As if nothing dangerous and life-threatening ever happened...


End file.
